Gohan's Own Story
by Gohan'slittlebro47
Summary: Gohan blames himself for his father's death, and when he wrongly believes that he heard his mother say that Goku dying was his fault, he runs away. But who is this new girl that arrives at his new house in the middle of the night? Can she help Gohan?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! My second story!**

Varick: You know, maybe should have finished your first one befoe starting this one.

Joey: I have to agree with Varick on this one.

**Both of you shut up. I'm not giving up on the first one. I jut had to write this one. The weird thing is, it literally came to me in a dream. I dreamt the entire story happening.**

Joey: We know. Remember, we're your other personalities. We were kind of there.

**Wait. You're my other personalities? That means I stuck with you for life, doesn't it? Crap. Well, on to the story.**

Gohan looked away from the smoking remains of the TV. Chi-Chi shook her head in resignation. She was heart-broken from the sight of the most vibrant person she had ever met, not to mention her only child, turn into a distant, hard and brooding child.

In the 10 days since the Cell Games, Gohan had drawn more and more into himself. It was as if Gohan had put up a wall of ice, and even Chi-Chi couldn't break through it or walk around it.

She didn't know how Gohan would ever return to his normal state if something wasn't done soon, and that slime-ball Hurcule had to come and make everything worse. He had come onto every channel over the TV and all the radios, and declared himself Champion of the Cell Games, Destroyer of Cell. That wasn't what worried her though, despite the fact that would certainly grate on Gohan's pride and patience. He described the Z-fighters, calling them weaklings who used stupid light tricks, mirrors, and fake stunts, and that they brought shame to the world martial of martial arts.

What he said next almost, _almost_, made Chi-Chi feel sorry for him if he and Gohan ever met. He said that the "Gold Fighter" had been such a fake that he had deserved to die, and that he was the weakest person he had ever seen. He continued, and insulted Goku, all of the Z-Fighters, and even included Gohan in his ranting. The worst part was, when he had declared that none should remember them fondly, but only see them as a stain upon martial arts, the crowd had cheered. They had actually _cheered_ the biggest fake in the world.

Gohan turned to his mother slowly, and said in a barely audible voice, "I'm going to my room." With that, he jerked around and marched stiffly up the stairs. He had turned quickly enough that he missed the solitary tear running down his mother's face.

Gohan flopped onto his bed and pushed down the tears that always tried to surface these days. He thought about ways to get out of this. He thought about running away, but reluctantly dismissed it when he thought about how devastated he knew his mother would be.

Just then, he heard sobs coming from his mother's room. He jumped out of his bed and crept silently towards the door that led to his mother's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and Gohan peered through the tiny crack. Then he heard his mother speaking between her sobs.

"Oh, Goku, you know it's not Gohan's fault. Why won't he realize it?"

These words should have reassured the young demi-saiya-jin. However, because of the state he was in, his mind only registered the words that he had repeated over and over to himself. He heard from his mother's lips, "Goku, it's Gohan's fault."

Within an instant Gohan had made up his mind. He was only bringing his mother pain by being here. He was forcing her to live with the monster that had killed her husband. He couldn't force his presence on her, nor did he want to. She had right to hate him, and he didn't blame her.

He slipped back into his room and looked around carefully, looking for anything that he had to take with. He only grabbed his gis, a small portrait of the entire family, and a bag of sensu beans.

Quickly putting them in a capsule, he opened the window and took off to Capsule Corp. As he flew, he thought up a good explanation for why he wanted what he did. Within a few minutes, he had arrived there and punched in the code that only friends knew in order to open the gates.

Bulma came out to meet him and smiled. "Whatcha doing here so late at night, Gohan?"

"Well, I wanted to know if I could borrow a copy of the blueprints for the GR. Also, I would like to borrow a little money."

Bulma frowned. "Why would you want GR blueprints? Or money? You aren't running away, are you?" she added with a grin.

Gohan chuckled. "No, of course not. I want the GR so that I can be prepared if another threat like Cell ever comes, and we're having a little problem concerning our financial state. You know what, could you throw in a pair of ki blockers as well? I don't want the Z-Team to come down on my head whenever I train."

"Sure, that shouldn't take long. I always have a spare GR blueprint in case Vegeta completely annihilates it, I have ki blockers made on Vegeta's request, although I'm not sure why he wanted them made, and the money is, of course, no problem whatsoever."

"Thanks."

Bulma left the yard, and returned in five minutes. She handed him three different capsules. "I'm sure that there is much more than enough money in that capsule, and everything else is just as you ordered. One blueprint, and one set of ki blockers. Well, see you later."

Gohan nodded and flew off.

As he snapped on the ki blockers he thought, _Well, I guess I had better start thinking of a place to live. I already know that I can easily build a house on my own; I just have to think of where. Ah, of course! My old hideout. The big clearing that leads to the waterfall and pool. There's plenty of trees, considering it's in a forest, and there'll be plenty of food. Well, good-bye friends, family, and life. It's time for me to start my own story._

Gohan landed in the tranquil and peaceful clearing and smiled. He laid himself down on the soft grass and listened to the sounds of the forest.

Slowly he got up and went to the edge of the clearing, looking for trees that were almost dead anyway, but not rotted or weak. For about half an hour he cut down trees by sending a thin but long string of ki through the tree, near the base.

When he finished felling trees, he looked at the large pile of wood. Much like Cell had done to create his arena, Gohan used his ki to cut the logs into the proper size, and then infused it with a little of his ki, making it water-proof, and nearly impossible to break or knock down. He used his ki to place all the logs in their places, and used a tiny bit of ki to make them stick together.

Smiling at his handiwork, he realized he had a slight problem. He had forgotten a bed. Sighing and taking some money out of the capsule, he took off once again to the sky.

Arriving at a small shop, he strode inside. He immediately spotted a queen-sized bed that looked extremely soft. He tested it out, and found his theory proven.

His smile back in place, he walked up to the clerk who was standing next to the register. He nodded toward the bed he had chosen.

The clerk rubbed his hands together and said in a dry and scratchy voice, "Are you sure you can pay for that, sonny? Maybe you should wait until your mom-"

He cut himself off as he saw Gohan pull much more than was needed from his pocket. Smiling, the old man nodded and went over to the bed. Quickly capsulating it, he held it out to Gohan. "That'll be-"

He was once again cut off as Gohan stuffed the entire wad of money into the clerk's hand.

"Sir, this is much more than-"

"Just keep the change then," Gohan said gruffly.

Taking the small capsule and tucking it safely away in his pocket, he smiled as he walked away from the store. He flew out of the town once he was where nobody could see him.

He got back to his new home and de-capsulated the bed. He took off the shirt to the gi had on, and flopped down onto the new bed. He fell asleep just a couple of minutes later.

Suddenly, about an hour later, he sat up. His sensitive hearing had caught the sound of someone running through the forest. He got out of bed and got into a fighting stance.

Just as he heard the thing get next to the large opening that served as a window, he heard a high-pitched voice cry out, "Please help me! Don't let them get me!"

He looked out of the window, and managed to pick out the outline of a figure about his height, and obviously female, huddled against the edge of his window.

He said, "Don't worry. I'll help." He reached out and grabbed hold of the person's arms and pulled her up, setting her on down on the bed next to him.

He decided that they needed light, so he reluctantly made a ki ball and hung in front of him. He was surprised to see several gashes bleeding off her arms and legs.

She whispered, "Thank you."

Well there you have it! Who is this girl, and why does she need help? Find out in the next chapter of… Gohan's Own Story! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's my next chapter. YAY!**

I like this story much more than my other one. It actually moves along at a good pace, and I don't have any author notes in the middle of the story.

Disclaimer: If I write the word Disclaimer, doesn't that kind of tip you off? Do I really have to say anything?

Chappie 2 (YAY!)

"Okay, what's wrong, and why are you bleeding?" asked Gohan, a little suspiciously.

"Well, I can tell you the full story later, right now you need to help me. Please hide me! There are some guys following me. You have to help me! Don't let them get me!"

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, I wouldn't let anybody hurt someone innocent."

Quickly, he scanned the area for ki signatures that shouldn't be there. Three people were heading towards the house, and were nearly there. He looked outside, and caught the sounds of twigs breaking from about 10 yards away.

"Get behind me, now. They're almost here."

Before the words completely escaped Gohan's lips, the girl had dived behind him. He looked around, and grabbed an extra piece of timber that he had been going to use as firewood. He was planning to use it as a weapon because he couldn't show his inhuman strength as well as the ki ball. After all, these were grown men, and he was just 11 years old. He could think of an explanation later for the ki ball.

A few seconds later, the first man came barreling through the window. Gohan whacked the piece of wood on the man's head before he had even touched the ground, cracking the piece of wood and the man's head. When the next man came through, he was a little more cautious. Gohan threw the remaining parts of the wood at him, but the heavily muscled man dodged. When the man went to punch him, though, he jumped out of the way, and pulled his arm, using the man's momentum to throw him against the metal headboard of his bed, knocking him unconscious.

The girl let out a long breath. "That was amazing! I never thought anyone could take out those two so easily. You could-"

"Wait. Don't celebrate yet. There's one more."

"How do you know that? I don't hear anything."

Just then, a crash came from the front of the house, and the girl jumped.

"What was that?"

"The other guy," Gohan replied simply, and with that walked away, toward the source of the noise.

After a few seconds, the girl came running up to him. "But, if this is the last goon, he's the worst of the lot! None of the others had ever been able to get even a scratch on him! He's too fast!"

"Don't worry."

The walked into the hallway that led to the door, and Gohan was surprised to find a gaunt, snakelike man standing next to the door, which he had managed to rip off of it's hinges. As soon as the man saw them, he froze. After a second, the man whipped out towards Gohan, and there was a flash of silver. Gohan dodged at the last second, but the man managed to clip his pants with the small dagger in his hand, creating a small gash in the cloth.

There was no doubt that this was the best fighter of the three. It was as if the man was undulating right towards his target, rather than just swing randomly in his general direction. He flowed from move to move with the sure steps of a master, and wielded the small dagger as if it was an extension of his body. He was going to be a lot more trouble than the other two if Gohan wanted to keep his powers a secret. If he had to, he would use more skill than a boy his age should have, but only if it was there was no other choice.

The man stopped for a second, and then said in an oily voice that made Gohan's skin crawl, "I only want the girl. If you let me have her, I won't hurt you. In fact, if you help, I'll give you a reward."

Gohan feigned a thoughtful look. "Well, exactly what can you give me as a reward?"

The girl's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, but Gohan sent her a withering glance.

The snakelike man grinned, showing a mouth devoid of most of its teeth. "I can get you anything. Money, power, love…"

Gohan's eyes narrowed. He spat, "Can you get my mother and father back from the dead?"

The man blinked in surprise, and Gohan used the man's momentary distraction to dart forward and grab the dagger out from the man's hand, and spin the gaunt man around, holding the dagger to his throat.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Gohan.

The man struggled for a second, surprising Gohan with the amount of strength that this skinny man had, but gave up.

"Just don't kill me. I'll go away, and I won't bother you or the girl ever again."

"You think I trust you enough to just let you go?"

The man spat on Gohan shoes. "Fine. Kill me. Be proud you were able to kill me."

Gohan glared at the man. "I take no pride or joy in killing. The only redeeming factor of fighting is when you are doing it to protect another." With that, Gohan took the blade away from the man's throat, and hit him over the head with it. The man slumped down, and Gohan let him fall to the ground.

The girl's eyes were tearing. "Thank you. I never thought anyone would help me."

"It was nothing," said Gohan grimly. "I was just doing the duty of all people. Protecting the innocent and those weaker than themselves."

The girl gave him a frosty glare for calling her weak, but it quickly melted. She threw her arms around his shoulders, and cried against him.

After a few minutes, she drew away, and wiped off her tears.

"Are you okay now?" asked Gohan. She nodded. "Well, then I would like a few questions answered. One, who were those people, and why did they want you? Two, how did you find my house? And three, what's your name? I don't want to just call you girl."

She smiled a little. "Those were some men who were hired by an enemy of my father. My father is a lawyer, and put this man's brother in jail for life. He had killed my mother. They were going to either use me as a hostage to get his brother out, or kill me." The last she said with a frown.

"I'm sorry. What about my other questions?" Gohan said in a sad voice.

"Well, I was just running. I didn't know where I was going. I guess I was just lucky I ended up here. Finally, my name's Arikay."

Gohan smiled. "Well Arikay, I'm glad I could have been of service, but if you-"

"Wait a second," Arikay interrupted. "I have a couple questions of my own. Where are your parents? Why do you live out here? How were you able to beat the last guy so easily?"

"My dad is dead, and my mom hates me. I ran away," said Gohan, his face and voice suddenly devoid of all emotion, flat as the floor beneath their feet.

"What makes you think your mom hates you?"

"It's my fault my dad died. I might as well have killed him myself."

"Why do you think your mom believes that?"

"Because," said Gohan testily, "I heard her say that it was my fault." His tone brooked no argument. Arikay looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It _is_ my fault that he died. I had the chance to save him, and I screwed it up. I live out here because, like I said, I ran away. I built this house myself. I beat the last guy, and the other guys easily because I was lucky, and I have a little martial arts training. Look, I'm going to tend your cuts, and then I'm going to bring you back to your dad's, okay?"

"No! If you can runaway and live by yourself, I can too. I hate my dad. He doesn't care about me. All he cares about is work. He goes off on business trips all the time without telling me, and doesn't leave any money or anything. I always have to go to my neighbor's house, but they don't let me sleep there. I can't change the temperature of my house, so when my dad's gone, I either freeze or burn. Please let me stay here. Besides you might like the company." She ended with a pleading look.

Gohan, crossing his arms, muttered under his breath, "I doubt it."

"What was that?"

"I said that I'm used to living on my own. I was left in the wilderness alone for six months, and I got used to it. I won't get lonely, especially with all the animals."

She glared at him. "You didn't say that much. Besides, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. I can't fend for myself, and we both need a little human contact."

Gohan sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Whatever. Let's just get those cuts cleaned okay?" She smiled and nodded.

Gohan considered giving her a sensu bean for a second, but decided against it. Her wounds weren't grave, and he needed to save them for later if something were to happen.

She followed him into a small room. He went to a small desk that he had made, and pulled out a small first aid kit he had found in the capsule with the money from Bulma. _Thanks Dende. ' **No problem.'**_Gohan jumped. _You can here me? ** 'Yes, I linked our minds. I know you ran away, but don't worry; your secrets are safe with me.' **_Gohan sighed. Then he had a slightly unnerving thought. _Wait, you said you connected our minds. Does that mean you can read my mind? **Dende chuckled. 'No. I only hear you when you direct a thought at me. Well, I have to go now, but if you need anything, don't be afraid to pray. I'll almost definitely give you whatever it is that your praying for.'**_ With that, Dende left Gohan's head.

"What was that?"

Gohan looked up. Arikay was staring at him as if he were insane.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Hold out your arm."

Arikay obeyed, and Gohan put a little peroxide on. Arikay didn't flinch, but stayed still. After he had properly cleaned the cut, he wrapped a bandage tightly around it.

"Could you have tied it any tighter?" said Arikay, favoring Gohan with a scornful look.

"Sorry Arikay. It has to be tight. These are kind of deep, and I had to stop the bleeding."

"It's okay. Just call me Katy."

Gohan smiled up at her. "Okay Katy."

**Well, there's the next chapter for you! I'll probably have one or two more chapters of them being this age, and then skip ahead. I'm going to have them go to high school. Videl will be there, and the rest of the gang, but Gohan won't fall for Videl. This _is_ going to be a Gohan Arikay fic. Also, I created Arikay by myself, and I take full credit.**


	3. Note

Note: I probably won't have the next chapter out for a couple weeks. I have a ton of school stuff, a TON a to do with my Bar Mitzvah in 2 weeks, and I'm going on a camp retreat soon. I should update before I go to my retreat (on the 25), and when I do, I'm hoping to put up 2 chapters. Well, see ya then!


	4. School

**Sorry this is so late. I have thousands of reasons and excuses, but instead I'll just let you read. Also sorry that this isn't as long as the other chapters (I think it's not anyway, I'm to lazy to check).**

Chapter 4: School 

The years past by quickly. Gohan spent about a month building up Katy's strength and mind until she had enough of both to use ki without killing herself, but she mastered the use of ki in about two weeks. Katy had become a little stronger than Krillin, thanks to the use of the new and improved GR Gohan had made.

Katy managed to get Gohan's house fully furnished after much prodding, and they had some battery run electric appliances. They went to the nearest city via flying quite often, and were soon considered celebrities in the city, after a couple of robber incidents and their never-ending generosity, though they had managed to keep it quiet with a little pleading to the mayor.

Katy eventually saw the extent of Gohan's powers in his normal form, but never found out about his transformations or saiya-jin heritage.

Then they agreed on something that hadn't been thought about for a LONG time. Education.

They both thought it a good idea, though for different reasons. Arikay because she hadn't been with peers other than Gohan in about 5 years, and Gohan because he knew his mother would have wanted him to go to college, and you needed to go to school for at least a little while in order to be allowed to do that.

So, together they went into the city, which was named Arcing, and asked for the best high school near there. Every time, they were told that Orange Star High was the best. However, the townspeople neglected to mention that the great oaf himself sponsored it, and that his daughter went there. They all knew the two's distaste for the man, and had decided that if the two kindest and most powerful people they knew didn't like Hurcule, then neither did they, and they didn't want them to know about the buffoon being the head honcho there. (A.N. Why they didn't, I have no idea. They should have just said a different school. However, I need this for the plot, so screw logic! .)

So they walked into Hurcule City (Gohan cringing at the name), and strolled through the city, looking for OSH in the overly packed town.

After a couple minutes of sightseeing, they finally reached the high school. Just before they went into the school, Gohan smacked himself on the head.

"What?"

"Wait here." Gohan ducked off into an alley.

_Hey Dende? **Yeah? ** Um, I need some help. **You're trying to enlist in a school, and you forgot that you need papers, money, and parents, am I right? ** I'm not even going to bother to ask how you knew that Can you help? **Yeah, just leave it to me. Get back in there with Katy, okay?** Thanks, I hope you know what your doing._ Gohan broke off the connection.

As they walked up the steps, they looked at the other teens their age.

Gohan leaned over to Arikay and whispered, "I thought you said that school hadn't started yet."

"Well obviously I was wrong. I'm just as human as you are, you know."

_Actually, you're a lot more human than I am. Literally…_

Seemingly oblivious to all stares they were receiving from the permanently hormonal students, the two started their search for the elusive main office. After a little help from a girl that didn't seem retarded at all (a rarity in this school, though they didn't know it), they got into the front office and waited for the secretary to get off the phone.

"Wait a sec, hun," the obviously immodest and pretty, but overly-perfumed-and-who-was-definitely-wearing-too-much-make-up lady said. "I got two kids waiting up here, and one of them is hot."

Katy got a little red in the face at this statement about her best friend, but fortunately Gohan just looked confused, not understanding the statement in the least.

"So, what are you doing here, handsome?" she said, completely ignoring Katy's presence. "I don't remember your face, and I doubt I would ever be able to forget it."

Starting to catch on, Gohan coughed and turned a slight shade of pink.

Katy butted her way in front of the embarrassed and harassed looking young man, and glared down at the woman. "_We're _here to join in the school. By the way, he's only 16, so if you try anything we _can_ sue."

The secretary was completely unimpressed. "Well, if you are going to become a member of this school, you must refer to me as Ms. Herking. However, I doubt somebody like you could get in anyway."

"Any why not?"

"Well first, I don't even see any parents, so your probably orphans, and you need to have some kind of guardian to represent you."

Right on cue, a man and woman walked through the door, a very short man and a very tall woman. Looking over at Gohan, Arikay was confused yet again to find Gohan seemingly on the verge of breaking into a bout of laughter. Elbowing him in the ribs, she stood up a little straighter and shot the secretary a scathing look.

"Well if you'd rather not have us come-," she began, but was cut off when Gohan elbowed her in the ribs right back.

She glared at him, but then she saw the short man wink at them. The two came up, and she noticed that the woman looked extremely pissed off, and the man had an expression similar to Gohan's. Wondering what the heck was going on, she closed her mouth and continued killing the secretary with dagger-like looks.

The apparently married couple looked at the secretary, and the woman seemed to concentrate. Ms. Herking's eyes went blank, and her face went slack.

Then the short man smiled even wider as he slid a large yellow envelope onto the desk, and began speaking to the lady in a lecturing tone. "These two teens are our children, and we have the necessary papers, and the needed money plus a little extra. You know them personally, you are going to refer them as top students to the principal, and you are going to give them the test to be accepted into the school as soon as my wife and I leave this building."

_What's he talking about? _thought Katy. _I've never seen this guy before, and why's he acting as if he controls her?_

"Also," continued the odd man with a wicked smirk that almost made Katy wet her pants, "you want Gohan to go out with you, and more, and every time you see him, you will attempt to seduce him. Any questions?"

She shook her head no, and before either Gohan or Katy could do anything, the two disappeared.

Gohan looked up and screamed at the ceiling, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DENDE!"

Ms. Herking looked at him and smiled. "Please Gohan, no screaming in school. However, if you come back to my house with me, I let you scream all you want. I know I'll be screaming. Just look at those big hands."

As Gohan and Katy shuddered in horror, Ms. Herking pulled out two extremely thick packs of paper. "Well now you two, time to take the test. You have to get at least a seventy percent score in each subject to pass, and if you get ninety percent or higher you will be accepted into the accelerated class for whichever subject you got it in. Now," she said, standing up slowly, "follow me." She walked away, swaying her hips seductively.

Giving each other a quick glance, the two tried to find confidence in each other's presence. They both failed horribly. Following the creepy middle-aged woman, they could barely hold back their tears.

They walked, mortified, behind her, and entered a small yellow room with only ten desks. Three of them were filled, two with typical blonde girls (A.N. I'm only using that for the purpose of this story. I know many smart, serious blondes, and I have nothing against them), the other with a sneering man, wearing a tank top and ripped jeans.

"Gohan, sit there," she said, waving towards the empty seat between the blondes, "and you sit there," she said to Katy, pointing at the seat in front of the guy. "I'm leaving while you take the test, but be warned, there are cameras set up all over this room, and if you cheat, you will be caught. When you are done, slip your tests into the slot next to the pencil sharpener, and wait until the time is up. You have two hours. Begin." With a final smile at Gohan, she walked out the door.

Gohan looked over the first question, a math problem dealing with the Pythagorean Theorem, and snorted. _Are they serious? Geez, I'm further ahead than I thought. Katy must be laughing, too. I drilled her almost as hard as mom would have._

Katy was in fact struggling to contain her laughter.

Gohan finished after half an hour, and Katy in an hour. They settled back into their chairs and sat nonchalantly.

The other three finished their tests with half an hour left, for the teachers made sure to give the kids as much time as possible. The guy informed them that after all the tests were turned in, the teachers turned off the cameras. The two blondes' eyes lit up and looked happily at Gohan.

Gohan wondered why this was important, and then Arikay leaned over and whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't have worn our training gi's."

"Why?"

"Well, they don't exactly hide our, um, fit forms."

Feeling a hand caressing his bicep, Gohan gulped. "Uh oh. I envy you, Katy."

Fending off the man's attempt to pinch her in an inappropriate spot, Katy laughed sarcastically. "Why? I have this freak trying to stick his fingers up my rear. Does that appeal to you somehow?"

Gohan gulped again. "No. I envy you because I can't fight back and you can. How about we protect each other? I can't fight girls but you can, so I'll fend off the guy while you help me keep the girls away."

Katy laughed genuinely this time. "No way. You're right, I can fight back and you can't, for once. This is going to be hilarious."

Half an hour later, the five teens walked out, one blushing to the roots of his hair, one laughing her head off, one nearly unconscious with a black eye, and two with satisfied smiles on their faces.

They all walked out the front door, and the went four different ways, the girls and guy to wherever they lived and Gohan and Arikay to Gohan's house, but not before the two unnamed girls said, "Bye hottie. See you at school. Call us sometime, the two of us are great team workers." With one last look, they jumped into their car.

"Oh, I'm sure you noticed what good team workers they are, didn't you, Gohan?"

"Oh, just shut up."

**And there it is. I hope your happy, though I don't see why you would be.**

**Takes deep breath REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW…………ETC ETC ETC.**

**PLEASE REVIEW KIND PEOPLE! AND UNKIND PEOPLE!**


End file.
